


Masquerade

by Thousand_elf



Category: Sword Oratoria - Fujino Ōmori
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_elf/pseuds/Thousand_elf
Summary: A ball, a goddess meddling, a careless encouragement.That’s enough to change the course of history.The Guild decided to throw another ball, and almost every Familia in the city was invited.That’s when Filvis’s loyalty had a 180 and Dionysus failed without ever noticing.the rewritten version of From Eden
Relationships: Filvis Challia/Lefiya Viridis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Flash of mauve. Splash of puce

A elegant spin, the helm of her dress spread out like a flower blooming in spring. 

Three steps to the right, another God glided up to take her hand. Her silver bracelets clinked softly as they spun away.

Two steps forward, he managed to dip her without getting into other’s way.

One step to the left, another spin, and exchange partners again.

Oh for the sake of God Dionysus don’t dance with that weasel—

“You have been glaring at her company all night; why don’t you go ask for a dance?”

The Elf jumped slightly as another presence came up beside her.

“I don’t...” The words slipped out of her mind as soon as she saw who was standing beside her.

Freya chuckled, casually leaning against the pillar the Elf had been hiding behind, the smooth skin of her back completely on display. The deep purple dress she wore for today covered more than her usual outfit, for which the participants of the ball felt both thankful and disappointed.

After the Hestia Familia won the war game and Loki Familia returned from their supposed vacation from Melen, the city decided to re-throw the ball Apollo crashed and invited every Familia with adventurers at or above Lv.3.

Which meant that Dionysus Familia was invited too, and despite Filvis displeasure, her god decided to come.

And she had spend the last five dance hiding in the shadows.

“You don’t want to dance with her? Well that’s a bold face lie.”

Those light purple eyes turned to look at her properly.

“Filvis Challia isn’t it? Dionysus’ captain.”

Filvis nodded stiffly, tearing her eyes away from the goddess of love to search for the splash of golden yellow in the crowd.

“Are you sure you want to stay here with the likes of me Goddess Freya? Your guard cat is already hissing at me by the corner.”

The silver haired goddess threw her head back and laughed, the bell-like sound caused some traffic accidents on the dance floor near them.

“You are something under all that ice and venom, aren’t you.” 

The goddess mused, the corner of her eyes crinkled in amusement. Before Filvis can say anything, Freya turned her head to find what she’d been looking.

“From the way I see it, you’ll fit perfectly with Loki’s little spitfire.”

Filvis gloves creaked from the pressure of her fists.

“You have mistaken, goddess Freya, even if I want to dance with her, I would not tarnish her reputation with my presence.”

Freya hummed, flicking a stray lock away from her face. “Is that so.”

On the dance floor, the younger elf had changed yet another partner, god Miach if she remembered correctly.

“Indeed your soul is shattered, child.” 

A gloved hand gripped her chin and forced her to look into violet eyes.

Somehow, Filvis can’t summon the strength to push that hand off.

“But I saw something interesting.” Freya murmured, pressing closer to the Elf. “Your soul was shattered, but someone had stitched parts of it back into place, and that color...”

Suddenly, the captain of Dionysus Familia was seeing out from Freya’s eyes, various shade of light passing around them, making her dizzy and ready to throw the goddess off of her without caring about the consequences.

And then she saw Lefiya Viridis.

Her soul was beautiful, Filvis thought with wide eyes. Bold red and bright gold dancing around her as she glided across the ballroom, sometimes mixed with a hint of pink as Miach said something that made her blush.

She was everything she had ever wanted.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Freya let go and stepped back, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Beautiful isn’t she? Shame Loki got to her before I did.”

Filvis leaned against the marble pillar for support, still feeling unsteady as Freya’s power left her body.

“Why...” Why did you let me see that? 

Freya’s smile widened slightly.

“I am the goddess of love. Filvis. And I’m curious about how this will turn out if you can call up the courage to ask her for a dance. But.”

She started to walk onto the dance floor.

“Since you are still hesitating, I’m going to do it first.”

Before Filvis can say anything, the silver haired beauty had already glided over to the younger elf, easily taking Miach’s place as the crowd parted for her.

From her place, she could see Lefiya blushed bright red as Freya danced with her, the goddess’s bosom literally in her face. 

She could also see how the Freya Familia was tracking their goddess’s every partner and thoroughly threatening them after she moved on.

In the other corner of the room, God Dionysus smiled at her and nodded towards Lefiya’s direction.

Filvis blew out a breath, straightened her clothing, and stepped out into the spotlight.

She would not let that damn cat of Freya’s get close to Lefiya. 

And she would really like to dance with her.

If Dionysus knew what his nod will bring in the near future, he wouldn’t had give his approval.

But fate was already changing, and it would end with his fall.


	2. Green and black. Queen and priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May... May I have a dance, Lefiya?”
> 
> Looking at the offered hand, the golden haired mage could feel the people around them burst into frantic whispers, but she couldn’t care less about them.
> 
> This party had just turned into one of the best night of her life.

When Loki announced that she’s taking Riveria and Lefiya to the ball, the young girl had been surprised. These were normally Ais’s and Finn’s scene, why was Loki taking them?

Then her goddess dragged them to buy ten sets of gowns and dresses, and Lefiya got it.

The pervert goddess just wanted to dress them up in whatever she likes.

It took several knocks on the head from Riveria’s staff and Lefiya flipping her into a wall to get the trickster goddess to choose them something decent enough to step out of the Twilight Mansion.

But the too (for elves) exposing clothes still made her slightly uncomfortable as they entered the hall.

“Have a good time Lefiya.” Riveria said, pushing Loki away when she tried to be handsy.

“We seldom have chance to be at these activities, and you are of Loki Familia, no one would try anything with you.” She paused a second when sensing the commotion a certain goddess of beauty caused with her entrance. “If they try, just kick them between the legs, no mercy.”

Lefiya nodded seriously. Anyone with a status over lv.3 has enough moral not to mess with a female adventurer, and anyone who was dumb enough to try all suffered greatly.

She danced with several gods and goddesses. God Hermes complimented her dress, and at a sharp glare from Ms. Asfi, rephrased his words into something more appropriate.

After getting comfortable with the atmosphere, the ball was actually pretty nice. Lefiya mused, laughing at something god Miach said. As long as she doesn’t think of how much her dress was showing.

Though she almost swallowed her tongue when goddess Freya walked over to take Miach’s place.

At least she remembered to bow when it’s time to change partners again.

Lefiya breathed out as the musicians signaled a rest for a few minutes, bending down to rub her ankles.

How come she could be fine after running a mile in the dungeon yet get sore feet from dancing? 

She wondered, adjusting the straps of the low heel pumps Loki picked for her.

When she stood back up, the crowd around her stirred, not the kind goddess Freya caused when she passed, but somehow...more malicious?

The crowd whispered with caution and disdain on their faces, then they parted in front of her.

And those people don’t matter anymore, because...

“Ms. Filvis!” “Lefiya.”

The captain of the Dionysus Familia glided over the polished floor and stopped in front of her, a small but gentle smile on her lips.

“Are you enjoying this ball?”

“Yes, actually.” Lefiya grinned at her, happy and still high on the feeling of dancing. “I normally avoid these event, but I find this one pretty enjoyable!”

More so now you’re here.

She didn’t say the last part out loud, she knew it would make Filvis uncomfortable in a situation like this.

Maybe later then? 

“What about you, Ms.Filvis? Did you have fun?”

The older girl hesitated, a million emotions flashed through her eyes at once. And Lefiya wanted to bang her own head on the nearest wall for her carelessness.

Of course she will be uncomfortable in these scenes, she’s probably not a fan of crowd either, especially when these people keep judging her for things that was out of her control!

Just when she’s about to take her words back, the black haired elf had apparently decided on something, and held out a gloved hand.

“May... May I have a dance, Lefiya?”

Looking at the offered hand, the golden haired mage could feel the people around them burst into frantic whispers, but she couldn’t care less about them.

This party had just turned into one of the best night of her life.

She felt the grin on her face stretch wider, and she grabbed the hand before Filvis could have second thought. “Yes!”

“Thousand Elf...Banshee...”  
“...preposterous...”  
“What is she thinking...dangerous...”   
“...bad luck...stay away...”  
“...disgrace to us Elves...”

Lefiya blocked out the irritating whispers as Filvis guided her back onto the dance floor. 

She didn’t need to hear that, and now she would focus on telling that to her current dance partner, because the tension in those slender shoulders was clear as day.

The music had resumed as they spun to the cheerful tune together, just like the training in the Dungeon without their sword and staff.

“I’d never seen you out of your adventurer clothing Ms. Filvis.” Lefiya commented as they danced, feeling the tense hand on her waist. She had to solve that. “You look gorgeous in this.”

And Lefiya was delighted to see a faint blush appear on Filvis’s cheek.

Her usual white getup was replaced by deep purple tunic with a small cape and golden corset, the dark fabric a stark contrast with pale skin of her face. White fabrics with golden embroidery draped around her legs and spread out like flowers when they spun. It somehow made the Elven warrior seem sharper and softer than her usual image. 

Filvis’s hand relaxed on her waist, and she swallowed a small cry of success.

“Thank you.” The smile on her lips sent sparks of joy to Lefiya’s heart.

Filvis’ next words carried double the force. “You...you look beautiful, too.”

“Really?” As she smiled at the older Elf, Lefiya could feel the hand on her waist relaxing completely, and couldn’t help but grin wider. “Thank you!”

Now she just had to make sure that nobody could upset them until the party ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back people!!!


	3. Hide your face so the world will never find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We adventurers go into the Dungeon knowing its risks.” Lefiya said firmly. “You are not always responsible for the accidents in the Dungeon. Besides,” At this point, she paused a little. “you didn’t endanger everyone you form a team.”
> 
> “Ms. Filvis kept me alive, didn’t you?”

Their good mood was ruined several minutes later, along with Lefiya’s dress, which now sported a dark stain on the mint green fabric.

She hurriedly tugged a very tense Filvis away after a Genesha Familia adventurer, who had obviously been aiming for the Captain of the Dionysus Familia, spilled his drink on the younger mage instead.

“He was after me!” The pale Elf growled, but didn’t struggle against Lefiya’s grip as she was pulled away from the adventurer, who was somehow intercepted by a very agitated Vana Freya. “He shouldn’t have hit you! I will not let you become the collateral of my—“

“I would take the hit for you again.” The mage of Loki Familia said without pause, squishing them into a small space between two pillars with carvings of God Ganesha.

Its design is...unique enough to keep people away and let them have some privacy for a moment.

Satisfied with the lack of attention on them, Lefiya turned back to her partner for the night only to find the older Elf gaping at her.

“Ms. Filvis?” 

The purple clad Elf looked torn, ruby red eyes wide and gloved hands shaking where they were held loosely in Lefiya’s own.

“You...you would do that...for me?”

“Why not?” Lefiya cocked her head in confusion. “You are my friend, and no-one deserves to get attacked in this way.”

She was really tired of seeing unnecessary violence, especially the ones aimed at this awkward but gentle Elf.

“But—“ Filvis gently extracted a hand from the mage’s grip to gesture at the state of Lefiya’s dress. “Your clothes...”

“Loki bought me a whole wardrobe.” Lefiya shook her golden head, making the silver chains decorating her long tresses chime softly. “Seriously, our funds were not supposed to be used this way. But my point is that a dress has nothing on you.”

“You would take a hit for me.” Filvis repeated dumbly, eyes still wide with an unreadable shadow clouding them. “Even through he might be after me because of the death of his comrades? Whom I am their cause of death?” 

“We adventurers go into the Dungeon knowing its risks.” Lefiya said firmly. “You are not always responsible for the accidents in the Dungeon. Besides,” At this point, she paused a little. “you didn’t endanger everyone you form a team.”

The golden mage ducked her head, crimson dusting her cheeks as she added.

“Ms. Filvis kept me alive, didn’t you?”

Filvis stared at the creature that was the personification of impossibly.

How could a creature be so beautiful? 

How could Lefiya Viridis be so kind, the light to the never ending darkness that surrounded Filvis, when she knew nothing?

Everything about her was blindingly bright. Her kerria shade hair, those royal blue eyes, the magic that could split the battlefield in half. 

And the smile, that outshone even the Banshee’s darkest memories.

Oh, my sweet Lefiya. 

A voice crooned inside Filvis’s mind, sweet and heady as the wine in her god’s glass.

Would you still say that if you know what we’d done? What we will do?

What we want to do to you?

Filvis took the thought and squashed it under the weight of her guilt.

“Here.” She said instead, unclipping her cape and draped it around Lefiya’s shoulders to cover the wine stain. “At least let me cover this up.”

“Um...okay.” The slight blush had developed considerably as gloved finger gently adjusted the fabric on Lefiya’s slimmer shoulders. “You won’t miss the cape?”

“I rarely wear anything other than my adventuring clothings.” Filvis said, matter-of-factly, and took half a step back as she arranged the cape to her satisfaction. “It would look better on you.”

Lefiya’s face now resembled a tomato, and she smiled, looking up shyly at the older Elf.

“Thank you, Ms. Filvis.” 

Royal blue met wine red for a few silent, tranquil moments, before Filvis looked away, hands falling from Lefiya’s shoulders.

“And what will you think of me, if my actions directly cause their death, Lefiya?” The Elf, who bore the name ‘Banshee,’ asked with a steady voice. “Will I still look beautiful and graceful to you?”

Lefiya blinked, caught off by the suddenly somber question, but brave it like a member of Loki Familia.

“I think, if the deaths were caused buy your miscalculation of your teams’ abilities, the best way to go was to try avoid making more mistakes.” She started slowly, carefully choosing the words she’s giving to her companion. “I think...what people who had made mistakes need were atonement.”

She glanced at Filvis’s face and find it completely blank. 

Lefiya immediately started to stammer.

“I—I mean that. I didn’t go through the same thing as Ms. Filvis so I can’t really—but you asked so I just give the answer...”

A peal of laughter cut off the golden mage’s ramblings.

Filvis Challia was laughing openly, a hand covering her mouth and eyes crinkled with suspicious mist clouding them. She calmed down after a couple of seconds, though a smile still adorned the corner of her lips.

The shadows in her eyes were replaced by a faint glint, reflecting the dazzling light in the great hall.

“You really are something different, Lefiya.”

“Lefiya!” Riveria called just as the young mage was struggling to come up with an answer to that. “Loki’s drunk. We’re leaving.”

“Eh? Oh!” Lefiya glanced at the High Elf’s direction, and saw the green haired adventurer dragging their goddess to the exit like someone towing a heavy cargo.

“Go. God Dionysus should also be leaving soon.” Filvis said with a smile. “I’ll see you around.”

“Good night then, Ms. Filvis.” The young mage aimed one last blinding smile at the older Elf before turning around to catch up to Riveria.

Filvis watched her go, the short train of her dress blowing behind her, oddly harmonious with the purple cape around her shoulders.

Holding a glass of wine, god Dionysus slid up behind her.

“Did you enjoy your night, Filvis?”

The Captain of the Familia didn’t turn to face her god, instead, she continued to watched the exit until the last hint of Kerria shade hair disappeared from her sight.

“Yes.” She answered simply.

“It was good.”

From the other side of the ballroom, Freya watched. 

And smiled.

(Allen grumbled unhappily behind her.)


	4. Eye of gold, true is false

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know where Filvis went?”
> 
> “Filvis said she’s going out for a day, and she left guarding duty to me.”

In the mansion belonged to the Dionysus Familia, a blonde haired god poked his head out of his room with a frown.

“Aura.” Dionysus called out, and his vice captain immediately appeared in the hallway.

“Yes, God Dionysus?”

“Do you know where Filvis went?”

The white haired elf’s lips twitched with displeasure and her dark purple blue eyes narrowed, but answered nonetheless.

“Filvis said she’s going out for a day, and she left guarding duty to me.”

If it’s possible, Dionysus’s frown got deeper.

“Did she say what for?”

The Elf, named Krater by the deities of Orario, shook her head. “No.” 

“Curious.” The wine god mused, then shook his head. “Might as well, she deserves a vacation for all the work I had her done these days. You alright with following me around for today?”

Those purple blue eyes lit up with joy.

“Yes. God Dionysus.”

“Good girl.” Dionysus smiled at his second in command, and wondered what his right hand woman was doing.

——

Filvis Challia, for the first time in her life, went shopping.

She knew her reputation well, and opted for the smaller shops hidden around the city. 

Normal adventurers usually stuck to the main shopping district, only venturing into the complex alleys if absolutely needed. And those were the places where interesting establishments choose to open their business.

Filvis wasn’t sure how she found half of those places, or exactly when she find them, but now she’s glad for their existence if it meant avoiding other adventurers.

And the one mage she’s buying gifts for.

Ducking into a nook between two dwarven style clothings store, she mentally constructed the list of things she’d buy for the Thousand Elf of Orario.

She knew what was coming, and if she wanted it to go her way, she needed to be prepared. And Lefiya must live.

The store Filvis stopped in front of was unassuming: plain wooden shop sign with faded words, nothing fancy looking in the slightly dirty window. But there was an air of power radiating from it, grabbing anyone it saw fit to attract to its wares.

Filvis gingerly opened the ancient looking wooden door, and the silver bell above it chimed softly.

The inside of establishment was more chaotic than its front. Wooden shelves clustered with accessories and armors, swords and spears decorating the stained walls, a beautifully carved bookcase housing few dozen dusty tomes. Nothing here would appear a good purchase for adventurers.

“I was wondering when you will come.”

An androgynous voice sounded from behind the counter, and it was due to years of experience that the Elf didn’t immediately draw her sword.

A Renard stood behind the counter, eyeing the magic swordswoman with interest. 

“You didn’t buy anything last time, remembered something that caught your mind?”

They’re taller than Filvis, with long black hair tied neatly into a ponytail at the base of their skull, and purple eyes with golden flecks shimmering within them. When they smiled, the flecks seemed to grow brighter.

Filvis averted her eyes.

“The black crystals, and the book about Elven spells. Are they still on sale?”

“Of course.” The Renard walked out from behind the counter and moved to search the disorganized shelves, silky black tail waving lazily behind them. “I got few customers, and most of them were interested in the weapons. Well,” 

Those purple eyes glanced at the ice blue spear with a crimson head that took the center place on one wall. “Not that I can fault them, that one is one of a kind.”

They pulled out a drawer from one of the shelves and stared at the compartment filled with papers with strange runes drawn on them, then stuffed it back. “Not this one.” He pulled out the one next to it. “Found it.”

Filvis didn’t speak after they carried the boxes back to the counter. She considered her list and the money she had on hand.

“How much for these and the spear?”

The Renard’s eyes snapped up, black ears flicking in surprise.

“Why do you want that for? Aren’t you a magic swordswoman?”

The Elf didn’t answer immediately, looking down at the black crystals and the book she had asked for.

She had not made this decision lightly, having slaughtered an entire floor of monsters to clear her thoughts. Pros and cons, moral and loyalty, mind and heart, all weighted against each other and carefully measured.

She did what she had done out of desperation for acceptance, the one promising her this had shown that he’s not completely truthful.

Maybe jumping ship like this was unfaithful and cowardly, but this was all she had now.

“Think of it...as a token, of my intention.”

The Renard silently regarded her for a few moments, and for the first time since she entered the store, Filvis didn’t shy away from those eyes.

A few more heartbeats later, the Ranard’s lips curled slightly in amusement.

“Very well.” They went to retrieve the weapon and placed it on the counter with the other objects. “If that’s everything, let’s discuss the price.”

With a promise to come back for the spear and providence of some rare materials, Filvis left the store and headed towards the Daedalus Street. 

Time for the other half of her work.

The Captain of the Dionysus Familia returned to their mansion at nightfall. Avoiding a nasty glare from Aura, she headed straight for her god.

“Ah, Filvis you’re back!”

The god of wine greeted her with a cheerful smile. 

“May I inquire your whereabouts today?”

“Lenoa’s place.” Filvis answered, moving a hand to the newly polished hilt of her blade. “I found that it was damaged from the fight down in the 24th floor.”

“Well, I’m regretted to inform you that your vacation days are over for now.”  
Dionysus chuckled, sensing no lies from his Familia member. “Aura didn’t take my wandering tendencies well.”

Filvis winced slightly at the teeth-grinding noises coming from the other Elf.

“I will continue to perform my duty, God Dionysus.”

“Good girl.” The god patted Filvis’s head, and went back to his room.

Before Aura could say anything to her, Filvis left too.

The book and the crystals are neatly packaged and lying on her bedside table, waiting to be given to their intended recipient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter before a hiatus, folks. Real life, mainly college application, is taking up most of my time. 
> 
> But this story will not be abandoned! 
> 
> Next up: SO vol.7


End file.
